


In The Distance

by caz251



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 23:42:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21169826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caz251/pseuds/caz251
Summary: Neville's thoughts on being brave.





	In The Distance

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided at the beginning of the month to try and write daily using the Inktober prompts, that didn't really go to plan but I did manage some days. This was day twos prompt: mindless.

Neville Longbottom had always been a quiet child, growing up in the presence of his very formidable grandmother, the shadow of their families’ tragedy hanging on their shoulders like a cloak. His gran wanted him to be like his father, her Frank an outgoing child, a brave individual who had married an equally brave woman and who had been a top auror once. Now his parents were mindless shells staring into the distance, most of the time they didn’t even recognise their only child or each other, that was what their bravery had led to.

Neville had never felt brave in his life, his gran’s indomitable presence terrified him and the antics of his uncle Algie had probably scarred him for life. His uncle’s attempts to get his magic to manifest had turned him into a nervous stuttering wreck. His only solace was the time that he spent in the family greenhouse working with plants. Neville was comfortable in the dirt working with plants and potions ingredients, the tasks he undertook allowing him to lose himself in them. In the greenhouse he was almost as free from reality as his parents appeared to be all the time, but reality always came crashing back in for Neville.

Sat on the stool in front of the rest of the school Neville was terrified, he was so nervous just being there, no matter what the hat thought he wasn’t brave. He wanted to go into Hufflepuff where his hard work would be acknowledged but he wouldn’t be expected to be brave. He didn’t want to be brave, to be like his father, to be as mindless as his parents; he just wanted to be himself, quiet Neville in a safe environment. The hat called out Gryffindor and Neville had the sinking feeling that his dreams of safety were now completely up in the air; he would have to learn to be brave.


End file.
